


Floating Somewhere Underneath The Moonlight

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Guilt, Hugs, Reunions, Romantic Angst, Spoilers, adrien is a hopeless romantic, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, miraculous ladybug new york special, miraculous ladybug united heroez special, post new york special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: It was then, with a sink of his heart, that Adrien realized was that the girl he longed to have run up into his waiting arms and hold close was not Kagami. It was Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Floating Somewhere Underneath The Moonlight

Kagami was waiting for him in front of the fencing studio. A glance up at the Agreste limbo pulling up and her stoic smile turned up into a cheek splitting grin. Her hands shot over her heart then up to cover her mouth as the students from the last fencing class shuffled out through the doors. Adrien got out the limbo. He adjusted his bag’s shoulder strap and looked over. Kagami _ran. _She skipped every other step down the stairs. A stumble as she touched down on the sidewalk. Her arms extended out and her shout broke through the din of the busy Parisian street.__

__“Adrien!”_ _

__An overjoyed bliss bubbled in her eyes. Toothy smile widened to let a laugh escape as she pulled herself forward. She sunk into him, arms coiled around his shoulders._ _

__“I missed you so much,” she whispered._ _

__It was a scene that was lifted straight out of his dreams and from the shows and movies he played on repeat. Two lovers, devoted to each other, reunited at last after a long absence. One of them would run to the other and be caught in waiting arms. Love would be redeclared and they would lose themselves a passionate embrace. But something was wrong. Adrien’s heart beat fast, but it wasn’t from the pain of missing her. His arms, bent and static, hovered just above her waist. His eyes were wide open, and he felt a strange sadness pass over him as he looked down at Kagami._ _

__“I feel like this week has lasted a lifetime without you.”_ _

__It was then that Adrien realized that during the trip to New York, he had not thought of Kagami at all. It was like as soon as the plane touched down, her very existence had vanished. He had not called or texted her; not even when New York was under attack, knowing that she would be worried about his safety. And thinking to those perilous moments when he was fighting as Chat Noir, Kagami had not popped up in his mind as loved ones do when one’s entire life flashed before their eyes._ _

__“Yeah. A lifetime,” his voice feigned her enthusiasm._ _

__Kagami’s grip was still tight around his shoulders. She peeled her head from the crook of his neck and eagerly gazed up at him._ _

__Adrien blinked. His heart gave a jolt, but did not melt like it was supposed to. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would feel something to give back to her._ _

__Maybe if he remembered what it felt like._ _

_The clear, resonant sound of the guitar reached them though they were high above the rooftop. Marinette’s hand was light in his grasp as he guided her towards him. Her free hand lay flat against his arm. The rest of her body had gone as still as a statue. She shyly gazed at him with wide eyes, as if she were not sure if it was ok to dance with him._

_Wanting to reassure her that he did, he gave her a smile. And it was then that Marinette relaxed. The tightness of her lip quivered up. She **beamed** at him. Moonlight washed over her, making her eyes sparkle, hair lighten up at the sides with a halo. She breathed. Body swayed as she laid her head against his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His grip tightened on her back and the two of them eased into the embrace. The guitar’s sound grew fainter in his ears. He could not feel the chill of the autumn air around him. All he heard was the sound of Marinette’s heart beating in time with his’, and the feel of her gentle warmth enveloping him._

__Adrien’s eyes flickered open as Kagami’s hands pulled her up so she could be closer to his face. Then, the image of Marinette floating underneath the moonlight flashed before him. With a gaze loving and tender, she leaned in. The feel of her lips was as delicate as the flutter of a ladybug’s wings. His body filled with warmth, before the hard pressure of Kagami’s kiss snapped him right back to Paris._ _

__It was then, with a sink of his heart, that Adrien realized was that the girl he longed to have run up into his waiting arms and hold close was not Kagami. It was Marinette._ _


End file.
